The Devil's Daughter
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Set mid series four when the brothers were still almost family, and they meet some girls who will certainly give them a run for their hunting money! Seems that there are a pair of hunting sisters, who are just as good as them. Love interests for the boys
1. Chapter 1

The Devils Daughter

Chapter One

A house on the hill, old looking, mansion like, dark pine trees in the garden, a long winding, twisting pathway leading up to the front door. Large metal gates fencing in the property keeping out passers-by. It looked like that classic haunted house from an old hammer horror movie set. Locals keep away from the old hotel, it was known in the area to be haunted. That anyone who came too close to it would disappear. It had closed down in the 1960's after a spate of suspicious murders, and suicides.

Now it had passed hands to a new owner, a young Greek girl who had travelled half way around the world to the house her Uncle had left to her in his will. She'd heard the rumours of course and paid little attention to them. When she'd arrived in town they had tried so hard to convince her not to stay the night in the hotel, but it was her home now and nothing would keep her from exploring. Besides she was a Greek, A Spartan, and they didn't scare easily. Certainly no children's story would keep Yiota from what was rightfully hers!

So that was why at gone midnight and by torch light she was heading up the driveway all alone after her car had broken down just outside the gates., dragging a massive suitcase behind her which was mostly filled with shoes. The case bouncing every time it hit a stone, banging against her leg leaving it bruised even through her soft leather knee boots. She cursed the rugged terrain under her breath.

Finally she reached the doorway just as the drizzle started to grow heavier. Dragging the heavy key ring from her pocket, she tried to unlock the heavy wooden door. Yiota inched it open with her hip as she tried to pull the huge case after her. The door creaked once, and then slammed on her. Leaving her outside and annoyed, "Stupid wind, must be a window open!" she muttered trying again.

This time Yiota managed to open the door, and drag her belongings inside. Looking around the hallway, she took in the furniture covered in dust sheets. This will need a lot of work to get it up and running as a home again. She had hoped that it would be in a more liveable condition, then again a little hard work and it would be perfect again.

"Geetttttttt Ouuuuuttttttt!" a whisper came through the house.

Yiota looked around, no one there. "Very funny, you can come out now! The Greek Lady isn't scared of you!"

"Geeettttttttt Ouuuuuttttttttttt!" the voice came again but louder.

"It wasn't funny the first time, pack it up!" She snapped, pulling her case towards the stairs to find somewhere to sleep. She heard doors slamming, and footsteps upstairs. "Really? Keeping the joke going huh" she asked empty air, "When I get a hold of you I'm gonna make sure you realise this reason why you don't try to trick a Greek!"

"SILENCE!" the voice howled down the upper hallway.

"Silence yourself douch bag!" Yiota retorted, "Some of us have been travelling for days, stuck in coach with no aircon and nothing to watch but chick flicks and blasted Troy to suffer! The whisky was warm, the air hostess thought she was Hitler. Now pack it in before I make you cause I am going to get some sleep!"

Silence around her, "GOOD!" Yiota commented, and went off down the corridor to find a good bedroom. There was one just off the top of the stairs with a four poster bed that wasn't too dusty. Parking the case up at the end of the bed, she threw off the dust sheets and settled down to sleep still fully dressed just in case any more games were started.

The house waited for the chance it needed, until Yiota was deeply dreaming about some guy called Ryan from some film, all dressed in green, and then it struck! The walls started to bleed, down the side of her bed. Dripping on her face until she opened her eyes. Then groaning started in the room, doors banging in the hallway growing louder. After that a face appeared out of the bleeding wall by her head. "Get out while you still can, you have been warned!" it howled.

Yiota was scared, but she sure as hell wasn't gonna show it. Cool as a cucumber she reached out to her mobile and dialled a far too familiar number. It went to voicemail, but that wasn't surprising as it was 4am or thereabouts. "Justine, I need your specialised assistance please." She said, leaving her address before hanging up. She went to make some coffee and await her best friend's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

Devils Daughter

Chapter 2

Justine pulled into the long drive, certainly her friend was doing all right for herself judging by the size of this place. Soon as she'd woken and found her voicemail, she'd picked up her bag of tricks and got on the road. Thankfully she'd been working on a case only a few miles away, so the drive wouldn't take all that long. She'd called Bobby from the road, and left him the case details to dispatch another hunter out to.

The job was her life, but family came first. If her best friend needed her, then god damn it she would be there for her! He said send a new young hunter called Garth in her place to finish up. She sent over the files she had and left him to it. Slamming her purple impala into third gear, trying to edge up the driveway. The laptop sat on the seat next to her and was already downloading and searching the last 100 years of history on the property. She already had a massive pile of mysterious obits to work her way through, and missing person files.

Ghosts were never Justine's favourite things to deal with, they were tricky creatures. Moody and unpredictable even if they hadn't turned into full on poltergeists, pretty much like any man. She hoped that it was just a childlike wraith causing troubles, but in her heart she knew that Yiota wouldn't have called her for something so silly.

As Justine pulled up outside the front door, she saw a tired and forlorn looking Yiota waiting on the step. If she wouldn't even wait inside the house, the situation must be pretty bad. She perked herself up as the car arrived, trying to show the indomnable Greek Spirit she liked to use. Climbing out of the car, Justine pulled her best friend into a huge hug. She'd missed the girl, not having seen her for months. Not since she'd been dealing with a Lamia case a few miles from Crete. "What's wrong sis?" she asked.

Yiota was shivering in the cool morning air, she offered a weak smile in greeting. "Looks like I've been left 1408 as my legacy!" she joked.

"What happened?" Justine asked.

Yiota filled her in quickly on the details of the night before. Then Justine showed her the info she'd managed to dig up on her travels. "How many deaths?" Yiota exploded, "I might as well be living in a freaking graveyard!"

Justine nudged her bag with her foot," I've got enough mojo in here to put down an army of the undead."

"I knew I could rely on you." her friend smiled.

"Has there been any activity in daylight?"

Yiota shrugged, "Not a great deal, just groaning, stuff moving around. Nothing like the blood bath last night."

Justine slung the bag back over her shoulder, pulled her friend up and marched inside the house to start hell. She was instantly met by a dark feeling of dread, followed by a wall of cold. She doubled over in pain as the feeling of evil washed over her body. She touched the garnet around her neck that she rarely took off for strength. Her senses completely overloaded as she felt the energies of so many spirits at once. So many voices pleading to be heard, so many souls begging for release that were bound in these walls.

She tried to pull more shields up, but there wasn't time. She hadn't prepared for the sheer number of voices in her head. Justine blacked out a few paces from the door, Yiota dragged her back to the car, waiting for her to wake up. Justine was a highly experienced witch, and medium as well as hunter. Nothing simple could take her out the game like that normally.

Meanwhile the case had come to the attention of two young male hunters, who were driving towards the house at the very moment.

"11 suicides, 6 murders, 3 unexplained deaths, over a period of under a hundred years. This place has some dark mojo man. It's been standing empty for nearly 40 years, but still clocked up 4 deaths and at least 20 mysterious disappearances! That's a pretty impressive amount for a house in the middle of nowhere." Sam exclaimed.

"So what!" Dean shrugged, "We salt and burn its ass, then Casper the murderous ghost will be well out of the way and I can find something better to do with my time."

Sam slammed his laptop shut, "What is wrong with you lately Dean? You are moody all the time, don't seem to care about anything or anyone? I know you went through a lot in Hell, but god damn it you can't shut us all out forever!"

"You done Francis?" Dean asked.

"Not even remotely, I'm worried about you Dean. I thought the four months you were dead were bad, but there were nothing compared to this half existence you are living now. I know you are hurting, I know you don't want to talk about it, but have you ever thought that you might NEED to talk about it before it destroys you?" Sam spat out.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Sam. How many times have I got to tell you that?"

His brother glared at him, "Until you actually sound like you mean it!" he muttered. Sam slunk down in his seat ignoring Dean.

As they pulled around the final bend, the house came into sight. It certainly did look like a creepy old haunted house, Sam knew it was full moon tonight as well. Which would be rising in just a few hours, adding even more to the atmosphere. The skin on the back of his neck crawled just looking at the place, and he didn't scare easily. The whole place had a dark, and depressing aura.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed pulling up outside the house next to an identical car, except from the fact it was painted a deep Cadbury purple.

Sam stifled a grin, "You always knew you weren't the only person in the US with an impala!"

"Yeah, but look what they did to her Sammie!" Dean exclaimed, getting out and exploring the poor beast. "Oh baby, tell Daddy what's wrong? Tell Daddy what the nasty person did to you? Daddy will strip you down and make it right I promise!"

Sam laughed out loud this time, nothing got to his brother like that car did. As he walked over to join him, he heard a shotgun cock behind him. A young blonde girl stood there, and boy did she look like she meant business. Black jeans, tee shirt and short leather jacket, holding the weapon evenly with clear experience. Heavy duty boots on her feet, with a small blade shoved down each of the pair, and what looked like another in the waist band of her jeans. She was dripping in crystals and talismans around her neck and wrists.

"Firstly you better get the Hell away from my car, before I shoot you. Secondly if you have scratched my baby I'm gonna shoot you. Thirdly if you don't have a damn good reason to be here, I'm gonna shoot you. Lastly just because you have impeccable taste in cases doesn't mean I won't shoot you and bury you in that sweet little beauty!" the girl said icily calm.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devils Daughter

Chapter three

Sam looked the girl up and down. She was clearly skilled and experienced, and had a hell of an attitude. He liked her instantly, nothing like a girl who could put you in your place. She actually reminded him of a female Dean. "We're hunters, we came to explore the house and sort out the spirit troubles."

Dean came back from stroking the new baby, "How could you paint her purple?"

The girl raised one eye brow, "You want me to shoot you? No one disrespects my baby!"

"Why they hell did you repaint her this god awful colour? Baby has to be the classic chrome and black!" Dean complained.

The shotgun fired disturbing the ground mere inches from his feet, peppering him with a mixture of rock salt and gravel. "I still have another barrel and that one is going through your chest if you don't step away from her!"

"Dean, enough!" Sam warned.

His brother stomped away from the car still grouching under his breath about girls who didn't know anything about cars.

"Kiss it douche bag!" was the female hunters reply.

"We are all after the same thing here, to get rid of the spirits. So maybe you should all play nicely and we can work together?" Sam suggested, "I'm Sam Winchester, the moody guy is my brother Dean. He's twitchy about classic cars."

The girl drew back the shotgun, resting it on her shoulder, "Justine, friend of Bobby Singer. Heard about you two, although last I heard Mr PMT over there was six foot down."

"Rumours of my demise were greatly exaggerated." Dean commented.

"What a shame, world could do with a few less no talent douche bags!" she snapped.

Sam grinned, his brother had never had anyone bite back at him this hard. This could be one hell of a fun hunt watching them fight, and eventually he imaged liked all woman she would end up in bed with his brother. Most women did, he had a swash down a gem of jealousy there.

A second blonde chick with a full wrack came out the door. "I'd heard gunfire?" she asked, stopping to take in the others as well. She was dressed very like the first, apart from a pair of high heeled knee boots. "Oh great, Winchesters!" she commented.

"They came to hunt your ghost." Justine commented, "And while they were heard they decided to disrespect my baby!"

"I'm Yiota, this is my land and my girlfriends hunt. So unless you want to find yourselves on your asses, with a tail full of buckshot I suggest you find an elsewhere to be!" the new comer spat.

"Hey, we didn't come here for this crap. We came here to hunt!" Dean snapped, "So you and your rabid beast can get the hell out of our way!"

"Well that's just tough shit for you, cause we ain't going anywhere. YOU are!" Yiota replied.

"Please, let's all of us just calm down!" Sam asked.

Justine grew dizzy, in all fairness she hadn't been awake more then an hour after her black out and was still rebuilding her defences ready to try again, with Yiota fussing over her like a mother hen. She'd dealt with spirits before, but this was one evil son of a bitch entity which wasn't quite what she had been ready for. This time she would be forewarned and forearmed. Right now however she was having one of her I've been here before moments. The funny sort of half visions she got now and then.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked grabbing her arm to steady her, ever the gentleman.

Justine went to wave him off, she didn't do skin to skin touch, it had too many draw backs. Straight away she was bombarded with images from his life, past, present and future. She saw fractured pictures of Sam as a baby and a dark figure dripping demon blood into his mouth, a young girl bursting into flame in front of his very own eyes. Bickering with his brother, a white suit and a tricky devil in his future. More importantly she saw him and his brother hunting with them, a lot not just here in the house, but elsewhere as well. These shadows were not ones that were allowed to be changed, she had to let them stay!

"Justine?" Sam asked again, eyes full of concern.

Her heart melted just a little, she understood him now. The pain that he felt, the bad mojo he'd lived through cause he had no other choice. The pressures he'd been under, the constant death threats, and yet he still cared so much about people. She smiled at him, a little dazed still, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" he asked, "You don't look fine to me?" Ignoring the other two still bickering in the back ground.

"Yiota, stop it." Justine warned, as she watched them nearly coming to blows trying to bring herself out of Sam's fate lines.

"Nope, I can't go to Hell. Satan still has that restraining order against me!" Yiota snapped.

"Yiota, NOW!" Justine bit off.

"Call your dog off of me bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Fuck you Dean Winchester!" Justine retorted, "I don't like you one little bit! I find you rude, abusive, and brash. Too volatile for your own good, with far too much interest in the bottle to be a trusted hunter!" She grabbed his wrist, and drew swiftly from his own fate lines. Saw the deep dark hole inside of him, the fires of Hell flickering below it. The drink was a mask for the pain he couldn't survive.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean demanded pulling away.

Yiota looked angry and jealous at the same time watching the older man under Justine's touch.

"Truth is, they have to complete this hunt with us. I saw it!" Justine said simply.

"Are you psychic?" Sam asked. She was about the right age to be a child of yellow eyes as well, he thought he'd seen the last of those special children, but maybe not.

Justine gave him a look that peered into his soul. "Witch, hunter, medium, seer, vessel of the angels, take your pick. I've been called them all." She shrugged, "I know what I'm here on Earth for, and what I have to do with my life. It's a shame you two haven't figured out your paths yet. Personally I don't want you on this hunt, all I feel is death attached to having you here. But upstairs want you here, so I don't have a choice. Just don't expect me to make this easy. If you don't' have the skills, I am not saving your asses. And you better not get either of us killed!"

Dean took the comment straight to heart, "Don't think we are saving your girly asses either. Third generation hunters, stopped the world from ending countless times. What's your rap sheet?"

"None of your business, we don't feel the need to brag!" Yiota snapped.

"Can we please just get along and hunt!" Sam pleaded.

"Get your gear and meet us on the porch in ten minutes. There's coffee in the flask, and doughnuts on baby's front seat. Don't scratch her if you don't want your lungs pulled out of your chest." Justine nodded towards her car.

"Fine!" Dean snapped, pulling Sam back to his own car. "What an attitude!" he complained, "Nice wrack though, I wouldn't mind a roll with her, IF she could shut up long enough."

"Justine?" Sam queried.

"Yiota!" Dean exclaimed, "I couldn't go with a bitch who murders an impala!"

"I wouldn't do you if you were the last man on earth, I'd rather go lesbian!" Justine shouted.

Sam smiled.

Dean noticed the boyish grin.

"You got the hot's for Miss Thing" he asked quietly.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam muttered.

Dean grinned, "You do, you have the hots for the impala torturer. You are one sick puppy, you know that right?"

His brother went bright red, and kicked him. "Shut up"

"Oh this is just classic. You know what you need Sammie? You need to get laid, and then ice bitches from hell wouldn't push your buttons! It's a pure and simple case of repressed needs here!"

"Fuck you!" Sam said.

"No thanks, I dig chicks, but if you are unconventual you can tell me. I understand these things, and accept everything." Dean joked.

Sam glared at him, and walked back towards the porch.

Dean laughed following him, dragging the duffle bag of weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

Devils Daughter

Chapter Four

Sam wondered about what his brother had said, did he really like the girl? Sure she was good looking, nice figure, and she could take care of herself, but like like? Maybe, but then again, Dean could be right. It had been a really long time since he had been with a woman, and even that had been Ruby, even longer before her demonic ass. Stuff with Dean, the hunt, it always came first, second and third.

He never found the time to do anything personal anymore. Dean was always in the bars picking up chicks, while Sam stayed at home researching or locating new hunts. Anything to keep them busy. Sam was certainly feeling the weight of it all since Dean went to Hell. Sometimes he felt like walking away, but he knew that he could never leave his brother. He just needed a break from all this death! Dean took solace in drink just like their father, but that wasn't Sam he couldn't live like that.

Wearily Sam dragged himself up the steps to the girls, trying to get his mind onto yet another hunt. He smiled at the pair, trying to fake it til he made it. "So what do we have?" he asked.

Yiota looked witheringly at him, "You come on a hunt with no idea what you are hunting? Good job!". She stalked into the house leaving them behind.

Justine took a small amount of pity on him. "You didn't do anything. She's just scared, and trying to cover it up."

"Sounds just like my brother. He gets scared, gets drunk and hides everything away." Sam answered, not quite sure why he was being so open.

"I know, Sam, being in Hell all those years weren't easy for him." She answered.

Sam stared at her, how could she know!

Justine held out her hands, "Empathic, seer, psychic, not much these hands can't tell me about a person if I can touch their skin."

"So when I helped you up?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry, a lady doesn't pry. I only saw the emotions you wear on your sleeve broadcasting to all those who can read them." She lent in to whisper in his ear, "The blood doesn't help you Sam, nor will killing Lilith bring you peace. The devil doesn't have to claim you, and the angel doesn't have to claim your brother. You fates can both be changed."

Sam stiffened instantly, she knew far too much. "Don't tell Dean!" he pleaded, he wasn't ready for the ass kicking he would gain for his troubles when his brother found out about Ruby and the rest of it all.

"Just don't leave it too long," she warned, "Leave before you can't see right from wrong."

"I have to do this!" he insisted.

"Not like that, there are other ways. Find them, don't blind yourself to your choices." She said breaking off as Dean drew near. They pulled apart like naughty school children caught in a sneaky kiss.

Dean laughed to himself, there was clearly a thing going off between those two no matter how much Sam denied it. He'd been stood there a good five minutes watching them talking, before the girl had leaned in closer. Little Sammie staring into her eyes, so clearly falling for her and falling hard. When they noticed he was there, Dean walked up the steps innocently pretending he'd seen nothing. His brother had been through a lot and if he wanted to find some comfort in a woman, then it was about damn time! He'd started to wonder if there was something he should know about that boy!

The three of them looked at each other and silently stepped into the house. Dean pulling out his EMF as he went. Justine held back a few heart beats, to allow her to firmly pull her shields around her, before advancing into the psychic attack once more. She was instantly drowning in an inky cold darkness, this time she knew it was there and could hold off the feelings. Detach herself somewhat so she could work.

"EMF, how quaint!" Yiota commented.

"And what do you use Miss High and Mighty?" Dean demanded.

Yiota turned and starred at her best friend, "It's called a human touch! Clearly you know nothing about that!"

"Well the human touch isn't doing so well is it? No activity here at all!" Dean complained holding up the still silent machine.

"Dean, you are barely in the hallway. Give it some time before you start geeze!" Sam snapped.

Justine remained silent, sending out her sense net all around them slowly, feeling, searching for what and where the creature was. It was a demon, of that she was very sure, but it had no host as yet. It was drawing the spirits to it to feed? It needed energy to recover, to bring itself back. It was an old evil trapped between earth and Hell, stuck in a sort of limbo. Completely unwilling to go back, but without the strength to carry on.

It had grown more and more bitter over time, more violent. Evil had twisted, become full of rage, lashing out at anyone fool enough to come near. The darkness made her feel sick, and tired like it was draining the very life itself from her bones. She realised that one of the humans was talking to her, she held up a hand to silence them. She couldn't listen to both at once, need to concentrate completely on this thing.

Then in a second, there it was, a darkness stirring in an upper room. A rush of emotions, a movement on the stairs. "RUN!" Justine uttered.

"What for?" Dean demanded, "It's a fake, there's nothing here waving his EMF."

"Dean will you shut up!" Sam said.

"Yeah Dean, you weren't asked to be here, so why don't you go F…" Yiota broke off looking at Justine's scared face.

Then the EMF went crazy, "What the hell?" Dean muttered.

Sam breathed out and watched a stream of ice follow his exhale. "The temperatures dropping fast!" He readied the shotgun, making sure he had extra shells in his pocket.

Yiota touched a charm around her neck, she would be protected, she always was. She trusted her friend completely, "What do you need?" she asked.

"You all to fucking run!" Justine snapped, turned to face the stairs as an impossible darkness covered the stairs, oozing down towards them. The dark was too dark, speaking of finality to its purpose, the air was thick, hard to breathe it in. "Return to your own dimension, leave this place or I will make you." She said firmly.

The darkness laughed, "You think you can control me little one?" The sound came from all around them. "I am ancient, devil borne and you are just a silly little girl playing with things that she doesn't understand."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure on that!" Justine answered, "I bind you dark creature, I bind you to my will, I control your thoughts and your feelings. I control your dark powers, and your life force. You will submit to my will, my dominance over you." Power crackled around her body.

"Get her out of here!" Dean ordered his brother, "She's gonna get herself killed!"

Sam tried to lay a hand on her arm, but he was shocked and drew back, the power had slapped him firmly.

"You cannot control me child, you are not strong enough." The creature spoke.

"Oh yes I can, I'm the sister of a Spartan. I can do anything I put my mind to!" Justine snapped. She drew deep down inside of her, finding the source of her power. Covering the creature with her sense lines, firming them up, using them to trap the beast within, to stop it harming others.

Then the world went to hell.


End file.
